


Are Those Wedding Bells In Our Future

by goddess_julie



Series: More/Everything [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Kidfic, girl!Louis, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn’t refer to Louis as his wife, but he doesn’t not either.  It’s more of ‘this is my Louis’, or ‘this is the love of my life’, or most times it’s more of a ‘this is the woman who made me who I am today’.  Every day that passes Harry is amazed at how much more in love he finds himself with Louis, with the love she has for him and the life she’s given him.  Never once had he expected to be this happy in his life, this fortunate,  and he knows with each twinkle of her eye, each turn of her lip into her trademark smirk he wouldn’t be half as happy with anyone else.  </p>
<p>or Harry decides that it's finally time to propose to Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are Those Wedding Bells In Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> Herein lies the next part of the More/Everything series. Elsa is 3 and a half, the twins are just over a year and it takes place approximately 2 years and 3 months after the first fic. Any/all feedback is welcome.

Harry doesn’t refer to Louis as his wife, but he doesn’t not either. It’s more of ‘this is my Louis’, or ‘this is the love of my life’, or most times it’s more of a ‘this is the woman who made me who I am today’. Every day that passes Harry is amazed at how much more in love he finds himself with Louis, with the love she has for him and the life she’s given him. Never once had he expected to be this happy in his life, this fortunate, and he knows with each twinkle of her eye, each turn of her lip into her trademark smirk he wouldn’t be half as happy with anyone else. 

But most importantly, he doesn’t want to be.

They are forever, they’ve known this from the second their eyes met and it’s only strengthened every morning when they wake up together, every night they tag team putting Elsa to bed and then the twins, Jasper and Bridgitte. Elsa, who at three and a half is the smartest little girl he’s ever met. Harry likes to attribute that to Louis being a phenomenal mother and Zayn who never tires of reading with her and having conversations about anything and everything Elsa can think about. 

Harry’s mind travels to Jasper and Bridgitte. When they’d been surprised to find out Louis had been pregnant they figured the only surprise they had left was whether it would be a girl or boy. They hadn’t expected the ultrasound to show two beating hearts, two babies, twins. Louis’ mum Jay had laughed and asked why they’d been so surprised, since after having two sets of twins herself it was known that twins ran in their family. Harry thought nothing could ever come close to the day he’d been there when Louis gave birth to their first child. He’d been wrong. Witnessing Louis deliver the first of the two babies, a girl, had been magical, her face sweaty and tired, her body heaving from the exertion. And to be told to take a few moments to breathe before starting the process again had him kissing her face softly and whispering encouragement into her ear while she squeezed his hand roughly.

Twelve minutes later, their son was born. Harry will proudly admit that he’d cried with both of the girls’ births, he began to bawl at the first cries of his son. The boy definitely had a set of lungs on him like his mum. Now, fourteen months later they were just starting to talk more frequently, were running around the house like the little imps they were expected to be, and Harry had finally decided he was tired of waiting for a perfect time for him and Louis to get married.

If there was going to be a perfect time, it would be because he made it perfect and it was long overdue. Harry wanted to see her walk down the aisle, wanted to be announced as husband and wife, and most of all wanted to continue to expand their family.

The first step in the plan which he’d named “Operation Propose to Louis” was to speak with Niall. He’d been throwing a few ideas around in regards to song lyrics and thought that if anyone would be able to help him with it his business partner would. Within a few weeks, they had lyrics to four songs written, Niall had enlisted in the help of Liam to write some music to accompany them and they laid down the tracks on a very exclusive, limited edition EP. They’d put it in the safe at the studio when Harry decides it’s time to start on phase 2 and 3.

Phase two is a trip to Doncaster to visit Jay and Dan. He lets them know he’s coming and that he’s alone, but not to worry he just wants to talk to them. Over lunch he explains that it’s finally time, that he wants to propose to Louis and would like their blessing. 

Both Harry and Dan pat Jay’s shoulder as she cries, hugging him as she peppers his cheeks with kisses. 

“Oh love,” she sighs happily. “I’m so glad, I have never wanted more for my Loubear than for her to find love and be happy. And you’ve done that for her.”

Dan shakes Harry’s hand and pulls him in for a hug. “I know I’m not her biological father, but I love that girl like a daughter and you’re like a son to me by extension. I know that no one will ever love her more than you do and that makes me so proud of both of you.”

When Jay presents him with a jewellery box, Harry can’t stop the tears in the corner of his eyes. He opens it to find an antique ring, by the looks of it more masculine than feminine. He’s right.

“I want you to have it, love. It’s been in our family for generations…” Jay wipes at her eyes and covers Harry’s hand with her own. “It’s a gift from my family to you, to welcome you to our family.” 

Once he is able to breathe properly again he hugs Jay tight. Harry never dreamed that this would be his life, but he can’t help but thank god for it every day.

“So, what’s your plan Harry?” Dan asks warmly. “You know Lou is too smart for her own good to surprise.”

Harry laughs, knowing how true his words are. “I’m going to take her up to the country house for a weekend. Just the two of us…”

Jay interrupts excitedly. “Do you need someone to look after the children? We could take care of them.”

Harry nods. “Actually, yes. That would be wonderful. I don’t want to impose…”

Oh Harold, please. They’re my grandbabies. We’d love to.”

Plans are made for two weeks. Jay and Dan will pick up the children early Friday morning so that Harry and Louis can get an early start out to the house and be there by dinner. He tells Louis’ parents that he will keep in touch with them on his plans and that the next phase in his plan is to talk to his parents. He wanted their blessing first, as permission from them to ask Louis before doing the same with his own.

“When you tell your mum, have her call me. We need to plan.”

Harry laughs as he gets ready to go. He has to get back to London and get ready to do the same with his family. That is a trip which progresses eerily similar to that with Jay and Dan. He’d asked Gemma to be there when he told his mum and Robin, needing her input as much as anyone’s. She was his first best friend, his longest confidant and he would be lying if he said that much of what he still does isn’t run by her first.

He brings pastries from the bakery he’d worked at in high school and grins while his mum makes them tea from the same pot she’d been using for as long as he could remember. The moment is surreal and Harry stops to look around, wanting to commit it all to memory.

“Out with it Harry, not that I don’t love you but what’s up?” Gemma grins, taking a considerable bite out of her Fly Pie.

“I’m asking Louis to marry me.”

Anne’s hand flies to her mouth, a happy gasp escaping her lips. Gemma only affords Harry a confused look before rolling her eyes at Anne.

“Is this a surprise?”

“Excuse you,” Harry pouts. 

“No really, it’s just a matter of time before you…” He watches as Gemma pauses, her eyes widening. “Unless you, like … you mean for real? Like you’re going to ask and then marry her in the near future?”

He can only nod. Robin stands up and approaches Harry across the table, shaking his hand so heartily that he pulls him up into a bone crushing hug.

“Well done son, congratulations.”

Anne and Gemma are now crying, their tea and pastries forgotten. As he’s about to hug the two other most important women in his life, Harry finds himself laden with an arm full of mum and sister, both hugging him and crying happily.

“Oh my baby boy,” Anne wails. “I can’t wait.”

“So proud of you baby brother,” Gemma says into Harry’s ear, kissing his cheek affectionately. As he begins to tell them his idea of the big proposal, he’s startled when Anne jumps out of her chair and runs out of the room. Before he can ask what’s going on, she’s back and holding out a small white box.

“I know you’ve probably got a ring already,” she says, waiting for Harry to nod. He’s had it for years now, it taking up residence in a hidden compartment of his dresser. “But, this was my grandmum’s and I want you to have it, I want Louis to have it.”

Harry looks over at Gemma, worried about her reaction to their mother giving him a ring for Louis. He only sees a wide grin on her face, happiness in her eyes.

“She’s right Haz, Lou should have it.”

Harry swallows back the lump in his throat as he takes the box, holding it tight in his hands.

“Thanks mum. Robin, Gemma. For everything.”

“Oh baby, you’re welcome. I’m so proud of you, of both of you.” And then as quickly as the tears came, they were gone. Anne’s eyes widen and she starts to clap. “You know what this means Gems?”

Harry watches in horror as these two women start to cheer loudly and scream “BRIDAL SHOWER!”

“That reminds me,” he says ducking his head down. “Jay wants you to call her. She has wedding plans, shower plans… any kind of party plans you can think of.”

Anne jumps up and scrambles for the phone, stopping only when Harry puts up his hand and clears his throat.

“Please women, please don’t tell Lou before I get to ask her. Keep it quiet until I do that?” He sees them both bite their lips and he groans. “If you love me, even a little you’ll do that?”

“Fine. How long do we have to wait?” Gemma pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You’d think it was your wedding,” Harry laughed. “Next weekend. I’m taking her up to the country house and gonna make a weekend of it.”

“What about my grandbabies?”

Harry groaned. “Jay and Dan are taking them for the weekend.” Before she can argue he continued. “If you want them, you can fight them for them. I don’t care who is looking after them, but someone better be at my house early next week. “ With kisses and hugs and promises to be good, Harry leaves his mother, step father and sister to head back to his house and pretend to have been at work and not planning out his elaborate proposal. Thankfully, Louis has no idea what he’s up to and if he wants to keep it that way, he’s going to need the help of their best friends.

Phase four of the plan is where Harry is the most worried. This is where it has the potential to all go wrong, especially if Louis even gets a little curious or suspicious. Which is why Harry has to trust everyone to help and be able to stand up to Louis’ keen observation skills.

He doesn’t want to leave everything until the last minute, wants it all to be effortless and easy, so in that he decides to do the majority of the set up before he brings Louis to the house. The lie is that he and Niall are going to Brighton because Bressie heard about some artist that he’s interested in signing and they have a show there Tuesday night. Rather than drive there and then drive back the same night, they’re going to just go and stay the night, make it a lad’s night and force Liam to come with them.

Zayn plays her part and agrees to stay with Louis to help her with the kids, suggesting that while the men do their things, she and Louis can do theirs. Louis suggests that since Perrie will be alone, she should come too and they can all celebrate being without their men for a night.

It is much easier than Harry expects, and he’s admittedly a little worried that it’s been too easy. Niall, ever the voice of reason, tells him to just enjoy it and not question anything.

The girls plan their party while Harry, Liam and Niall head the opposite direction of Brighton and get the house prepared. It’s been a few months since he’s had a chance to be up there, so it needs to be aired out. Once they’ve cleaned, changed the linen and stocked the cupboards with everything he will need that weekend, they break open the beer that they’d brought, fire up the barbeque and spend the night talking. They reminisce of the past seven years, how much has changed and how fortunate they all are. 

While breaking in the conversation of Harry’s proposal, wedding ideas and how nervous he is to make it official, Liam confesses something that he’s been thinking about for a while.

“I think I’m going to propose.”

Harry’s eyes widen and Niall hollers. 

“Feckin’ brilliant mate, congratulations.” Niall hugs Liam who is blushing profusely. Harry meets his gaze and he smiles.

“That is fantastic. Do you know when?”

“Gotta get a ring first right?”

Harry swallows a mouthful of beer and nods. “Probably a good idea.”

“Do you think, you two might wanna come with me? Pick out rings?”

“Be honoured, mate.” Harry admits. “ You weren’t waiting…”

Liam shook his head. “Nah, dude. Just, you got me thinkin’ about it. Made me realize that’s what I want. With Zee. Wanna marry her, have babies with her.”

They both look at Niall who raises his hands in protest. “Don’t look at me dudes, Perrie and I aren’t ready for that. Maybe not for a while now. Not gonna pretend I don’t love her, because I do. A feckin’ lot. But it’s not us. Not yet.”

“We’ll go next week?” Liam says with a laugh. 

“Tell us when Payno.”

“Thanks.”

They fall asleep slowly, spread out in the living room, just talking until finally their eyes are closed and all three are snoring softly. The next day they head back and Harry is more nervous than he’s been since he made the decision to propose. Louis welcomes him back with a kiss and stories of the fun they’d had the night before. Elsa questions why daddy had to go with Uncle Niall and Uncle Liam and if they were doing hair and make up too all night.

“Uncle Niall is too cool for make up, but Uncle Liam said he’d only let me do his nail polish if you were there too, so we are gonna do that next time, when you can come to our sleepover.”

The grin she flashes him is worth all of the nerves he’s felt with the lying and worrying that something will happen and ruin all of his plans.

“Do you think he’d like purple?” Elsa asked as Harry picked her up to cuddle with her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, making herself comfortable against his chest. Louis was on the sofa cuddling Bridgitte and Jasper as Harry and Elsa joined them.

“Uncle Leemo is more of a pink nail polish kind of guy,” Louis giggled against Harry’s mouth as he leans over to kiss her.

“Can we call and ask? See if he wants to come over sometime to have a princess party?”

“Go get the phone sweetheart.” Elsa jumps off of Harry and rushes into the other room to grab the cordless phone.

“You’re horrible, love” Harry whispers with a giggle, as Louis cackles beside him. Elsa is already talking on the phone when she renters the room. “When?” He asks, wondering how in the 24 hours he’s been gone, she’s learned how to use a telephone.

Louis rolls her eyes. “Zayn showed her last night. El asked if she could call her and then told her she didn’t know how. Zayn, the twat, showed her that if you press 4 on speed dial, it will connect her.”

“Hi Aunt Zee, is Uncle Leemo there?” Elsa climbs back onto the couch and waits patiently. Harry watches her eyes light up, knowing Liam has probably answered. “Hi Uncle Leemo. It’s Elsa Louise Styles.” Harry and Louis cover their laughter at her proper introduction, knowing that there is no way Liam won’t recognize her voice. “Do you wanna come over and have a princess party with me sometime? Mum said you like pink nail polish and you’ll let me do them for you.”

Elsa waits, listening to Liam speak.

“Tonight maybe?”

They see her frown. 

“Next week?” Elsa looks up at Harry and wrinkles her nose. “He’s right here. You wanna ask him? Okay.” She hands Harry the phone and sighs. “Uncle Leemo wants to talk to you Daddy.”

“Yeah?” Harry laughs when he takes the phone.

“The fuck? I’m a little busy here Haz, and Elsa’s calling me about pink nail polish?”

“Well we think that you’re definitely a pink nail polish kind of guy. And you’re busy? You were away a night. One night mate, pull it together.”

Harry laughs as Liam starts cursing at him, his language much more colourful than he’d use if Elsa could have heard.

“So next Friday? You want to come over and have a proper tea party with Elsa and the twins?” He grins when Elsa’s eyes widen and she begins to bounce on the couch. Louis’ laughter is loud and they both know he can hear her. “And you’ll bring her a brand new princess party dress? Pink to match your nail polish?”

“A NEW DRESS!!!”

“Fuck you Hazza.”

“And chocolate cake? Wow Uncle Leemo, you are the best uncle in the world. Your generosity knows no bounds.”

Liam sighs and Harry can hear Zayn laughing in the background. “Fine, next Friday. Six. I’ll bring dinner and dessert.”

“You’re a good man Uncle Leemo.” Harry hangs up and braces himself for Elsa who throws herself into his arms. 

“A PRINCESS PARTY WITH UNCLE LEEEEMO?? And a new dress? And cake?”

“Next weekend is going to be the best weekend ever, huh princess?”

Harry settles in, curled up with Louis and the kids as they watch one of Elsa’s Disney movies for the five hundredth time. He just has to make it tonight and tomorrow night and then his plan will be in the final phase. Looking across the couch into Louis’ eyes, seeing the love she has shining for their family has him counting down the minutes, the seconds until he puts the ring on her finger.

~

Phase three point five is launching. After an hour of crying and fussing and two bottles of warm milk, one for each, the twins are finally asleep. Elsa is in her room, in bed. The lamp that Zayn had bought her is on, projecting animals and stars on her walls and ceiling. Music is softly playing from the base of the lamp and Harry can hear Elsa telling herself stories of all the animals that are dancing for her.

Louis has just joined him in bed, her glasses on her nose and her face scrubbed clean from her nightly skin care regime. When they’re cuddled in bed, too tired to do much more than cuddle but not too tired to kiss lazily, he strokes the hair from her forehead and speaks. “I have a surprise for you, babe.”

Louis’ eyes widen and her lips curl into a grin. “Surprise? Gimme. GIMME!!!”

“Your mum is coming tomorrow. Her and Dan are driving up and gonna take the kids for the weekend so we can get away. I thought we’d just …” Louis has shot up, now sitting on the bed beside him. 

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

“Yes love, everything is great. I just thought … we’ve been so busy lately. I’ve had to work, and you’re busy with the kids and I thought that maybe we’d just … I wanted a weekend away with you and so I called your mum to come up and take care of the kids.”

For a few moments Louis doesn’t respond and Harry thinks that it’s over, she’s going to refuse his plans for them to go away and all of his planning will have been for naught.

‘Is she taking them to Donny?”

“Well, she was going to. But then my mum heard yours was gonna be here and I think she’s coming tomorrow too and they’re going to all stay here while we go away.” 

Harry couldn’t deny that he was slightly worried about leaving their mums alone for the weekend in their house, knowing all of the trouble they could get up to in their absence. Thankfully Dan and Robin would be there, but knowing them, they would let their wives get away with almost anything.

“So you and I can take a proper weekend away? Just us? No kids, no responsibilities. Just us?” Louis’ voice has gone soft, her lip caught between her teeth. Harry can only nod and before he is able to prepare, he’s got Louis on his lap, kissing him hungrily and holding him tight.

“Oh Hazza, it’s perfect. So perfect. You did this for me?”

“For us baby, your mum and Dan will be here by eight so we can head out. We’re gonna go to Nottingham, spend the weekend at the house.”

“We need to pack, we need to…”

“Done Lou. Everything’s ready. Got the bags packed, already in the boot of the car. Just need to wait for your parents, say goodbye to the babes and we can leave.”

“Love you so much Harold,” Louis says as she curls back up with him under the sheets. She’s yawning so wide that her jaw cracks, her body pressed tightly against his. 

The next morning is a mess of tears from everyone. Louis’ mum and Dan show up as promised, first thing in the morning. They’re not alone, as Lottie and Fizzy crawl out of the backseat where they’d been sleeping through the entire ride. With a hug and a kiss to their sister and Harry, they make their way to the guest room and promptly fall back asleep as their heads hit the pillow.

Elsa doesn’t understand why she can’t go with her Mummy and Dada, but with promises from Gramma Jay that Nana Anne will be there in a few hours and they’re going to have tea parties and make cookies all weekend, she reluctantly hugs and kisses Louis and Harry goodbye, making them promise no less than fifty times that they will call when they get to the other house, that they are indeed coming back and if she gets too scared, she can call them to make sure it’s all okay. She also promises to help Gramma Jay take care of the twins and cheers up when she’d assured that once Auntie Fizzy and Auntie Lottie wake up, they’ll take her to the park to go play.

Harry pushes Louis out the door with a glare at Jay who nearly ruins the surprise, and promises once more that they’ll call when they arrive. When they do get to the house, Harry immediately begins to cook dinner as they’re both starving while Louis calls the house. She’s not expecting to hear what sounds like a full blown party when her mum answers the phone.

“Oh hi poppet,” Jay cheers, letting everyone know they’ve arrived. She explains that Anne and Robin had arrived and they were trying to decide what to do about dinner when Niall rang Lottie to see when she wanted to check out the recording studio, to which he suggested that he and Perrie call up Liam and Zayn and visit the families which ended up just being a night of take away, wine and fun.

“So, you’re having a party at our house, with our children and friends while we’re not there,” Louis isn’t sure whether she should be impressed or afraid.

“Pretty much.”

“Don’t break anything.”

Jay laughs at her, AT HER, in response.

“How are my children?”

“My grandchildren are wonderful BooBear. Elsa is having a princess tea party with Liam, Fizzy and Perrie while Bridgitte and Jasper are…” Louis hears her mom’s voice trail off. “They’re somewhere. I think Gems and Lottie were taking them for a walk. I’m sure someone has them.”

“MUM!” Louis shrieks. Harry knows he has to step in when he sees Louis ready to tear her hair out.

“Just kidding love.”

Harry grabs the phone. “ Jay, this weekend is meant to relax her, not stress her out. Where are our children?” She tuts in response.

“They’re fine. Anne and Gemma went for a walk and took them out for some air. Good luck son, let us know how it goes. “

Dinner is casual, conversation is easy and Louis looks more relaxed than Harry has seen her in a long time. The flame from the candle between them flickers, bringing out the blue of her eyes and dances on her tanned skin. All week, Harry had been trying to decide when would be the best time to propose. He weighed out the option of doing it in the morning vs before they went to bed that night. There was even sometime Saturday or Sunday before they left for London. As they worked together to do the dishes, him washing and her drying, Harry made the decision to just play it by ear. He had the rings hidden in the night stand on his side of the bed. He would know when the moment presented itself and vowed not to worry about it until then.

“Harry?”

“Mmmm?”

“Lets go upstairs.”

Slowly, much slower than either of them usually had the patience for Harry undresses Louis. She glows in the dim light of the lamp on the bedside table, wholly unashamed of her naked body. Once he has undressed, Harry lays Louis in the centre of the bed and spent what feels like hours, worshiping her body. He kisses, licks and strokes every inch of her skin until she is begging for him, her body arching with desire and trembling with need.

“I love you Louis,” Harry whispers as he pushed into her body, not stopping until he is deep inside of her, their bodies tangled together. He waits until she is fully relaxed, opening herself to him and begging him, pleading into his mouth for him to move.

“Please Harry. Make love to me.”

He draws it out, bringing Louis to the edge of orgasm before slowing down and bringing her back up. She scrambles for purchase, gripping his shoulders tight and arching into his thrusts, meeting each push with a snap of her hips and squeeze of her thighs around his waist.

When she finally comes, it is with a long, drawn out moan and shout, pulling Harry’s orgasm out with each muscle spasm around his erection. Once they have both come down from their orgasms Louis is spread out on her back in the middle of the bed, her hair fanning the pillow. Harry had taken to laying on her side, crouching over her and looking down at her

It’s as he stares down at Louis, the sated smile on her mouth, her pupils dilated with adrenaline he knows that if there was ever a perfect moment, this is it. In a split second decision, Harry uses the remote control to switch the song on his ipod and suddenly one of the tracks that he laid down with Niall came over the ipod dock.

 

Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

 

I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

Harry can pinpoint the exact moment that Louis realizes that the voice in the speaker is him singing, her whole body frozen. She looks up at him, her eyes wide and jaw dropped.

“Harry, is … is this you?”

His response is a smile and a nod. With the next verse he sees tears pool in the corner of her eyes.

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

 

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

 

I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

 

Louis is astounded as she listens to his song. As the first ends, another plays and with each song that plays, each song that he sings to her over the sound of his recorded voice, she falls more in love with him. 

“When? What? Are you..?” Louis kisses him deeply, trying to gain strength in his lips, in his touch. “Are you going to start singing? Recording? Is that what this is about?”

A smile crosses his face as he shakes his head. “No love. I’m happy with what I’m doing. Niall and I wrote those, he’s got some people interested in them. I just … they were for you, so the first time you heard them I just thought it should be me. These are for you.”

This is it. This is when he needs to pull together and do this.

Harry reaches over to the night table and opens the drawer. Once he’s grabbed the box he’d left there, he sits up and pulls Louis into his lap. As he strokes the hair from her face and brings the little black box between them he tells her everything in his heart. He confesses how much he loves her, how he asked her parents and his parents for their blessing to marry her. How he even asked the Elsa and the twins what they thought of their Mummy and Daddy getting proper married. 

“I’ve spoken to everyone that means anything to either of us. And once they gave me permission to ask you … Well I just need the most important person’s opinion.”

Louis’s hand is covering her mouth, trembling from nerves and adrenaline. The tears in her eyes are collecting, falling slowly down her cheeks as they leave tracks in their wake. She’s shifted to her knees, breath coming out in choppy gasps and with wide eyes she watches him open the first of two boxes.

Inside she sees an antique ring, a gorgeous pearl in the middle framed by two small diamonds. 

“This was me great-grandmums.” Harry explains. “ My mum gave it to me when I told her I was going to propose and she wanted me to give it to you, she wants you to have it.” His hand is trembling as he slides it on her ring finger, the jewellery fitting her perfectly. Harry opens the second box which holds the ring he’d purchased for her. “This is my ring to you,” he whispers softly. 

Harry looks up and gazes deep into her eyes. He sees a myriad of emotions in their stormy blue depths, he sees his future there.

“Louis Tomlinson, mother to my children, mate to my soul. Will you please do me the honour of being my wife? Will you marry me?”

She’s crying so hard Harry can barely make out what she’s saying. He too has tears in his eyes.

“What love?”

“Did… is this why everyone’s at the house? Because everyone was in on it?”

Harry nods. He doesn’t expect a fresh round of tears to fall down her beautiful face. “Sooo?” He asks nervously. “You wanna marry me Lou?”

“YES.” Louis cries as she launches herself at him. “Yes, yes yes yes yes. A million times yes Hazza.” They begin to kiss as they roll around the bed, laughing and crying and Louis mumbling yes and Harry telling her he loves her. Once he has her pinned under him, he pulls out the ring that Jay had given him and shows it to her. Louis recognizes it immediately.

“Is that? Did you get that from me mum?”

Harry nods as he hands it to her. She looks it over, turning it around in her fingers before kissing it. 

“She gave it to me when I asked for her permission to ask you to marry me. Said she wanted me to have it.” He presses a kiss to her mouth, deepening it instantly. When he pulls away he rests their foreheads together. “Want you to put it on me.

Silently, she does. Once it’s in position, she kisses his hand, right above the ring, softly.

“Can’t believe you did this Haz.”

Harry chuckles. “I don’t know why you’re so surprised. It was always the plan to get married.”

Louis blushes as she ducks her face into Harry’s throat. “I know, but it was just a matter of when and then I wasn’t sure you still wanted to. We always said after El, but then we had Bridg and Jas and then we never spoke about it again. Thought maybe you didn’t…”

“No,” Harry growls. “Never no. There was never a day that I didn’t want to marry you. This was always the plan.”

They share kisses in between whispered words and promises. The light of the lamp catches her ring and Louis stops everything to stare at her hand, finger wiggling in excitement. Harry watches as she climbs over him to grab her iphone off of the table and aim it at her hand. She’s about to Facebook it when he stops her.

“Lou?” He says, getting her attention. “The whole family is at our house right now. They know why we’re here. They are on pins and needles not knowing when I was going to propose and you’re going to put it on Facebook it before you tell them? Officially?” He can see the mischievous grin on her lips and groans. “Really?”

Louis looks at the clock, it’s just after midnight. “Fuck it, they’re having a party at our house, I’m waking those fuckers up.” 

Anne answers the phone. It’s not as noisy as when they called before but they’re mostly all awake. Upon further inquiries Louis is informed that only the kids are in bed asleep. Lottie and Fizzy had passed out around hour four of a Fifa tournament, Louis’ two sisters curled up on the floor on a pile of cushions. Niall and Zayn had passed out shortly after, taking up the couches while Liam and Perrie were still playing cards with Jay, Dan and Robin.

“Can you put me on speaker Anne? Please?” Louis can’t hide the tremble in her voice and judging from Anne’s gasp, she knows why Louis has made the request. Moments later everyone that’s awake is calling out their greetings.

“So, Haz and I were wondering if you all… maybe … wanted to come to a wedding? Cuz we’re gonna get married.”

Anne, Jay and Perrie scream so loud Niall and Zayn wake up. Once she realizes why she’s been so viciously ripped from slumber, Zayn starts screaming with them. The guys are stunned at how surprised the girls are when they knew it was happening

Harry laughs from beside Louis on the bed. “It’s a girl thing.” Louis is screaming along with them. Once they’ve all said their congratulations and the women have all stopped crying, Harry and Louis promise that they’ll see them on Sunday when they return. With a fresh set of tears, Louis thanks everyone for their help this weekend in making it happen, and thanks hers and Harry’s moms for the rings. She’ll post pictures as soon as she can.

“Night everyone, I’m going to celebrate my engagement with my beautiful fiancé,” Harry’s voice waivers as his fingers tangle with Louis’ as the two share a kiss.

“Congratulations baby,” Anne says, pride evident in her voice. “Celebrate all you want, then you can start working on another grandbaby for Jay and I.” 

“Mum, don’t worry about that. We work on it daily,” Harry has to fend off Louis’ smacks against his chest.

“Excuse you Harold. Our mums don’t need to know that.”

“Like everyone doesn’t already know you’re practicing baby making on the daily,” Zayn howls in the background.

Her laughter is cut short by Jay. “Speaking of Zayn, when are you and Liam gonna make us proud? Any babies in your future? Do we need to call Tricia for any gossip?”

“MUM!” Louis shrieks while they hear Liam choke and Zayn groan.

“On that note,” Harry laughs. “We’ll see you Sunday. And we’ll call in the morning to talk to the babies. Night everyone.”

“Night loves, congratulations.” They hear from everyone as Harry ends the call. 

Harry looks at Louis who has one eyebrow raised. 

“No. I will not walk down that aisle looking like a heifer. You wanna get pregnant? We get married first this time.”

The smile drops from Harry’s face, he wants Louis to know how serious he is, that what he’s about to say isn’t a joke. “I want to get married as soon as we can. I don’t want to wait.”

Louis is about to speak and Harry cuts her off.

“Not because I want to have another baby soon. Because I can’t wait to be married to you. Because I want it now.”

She swallows the lump in her throat, licking her dry lips. Louis nods. “When we get home, we’ll talk to our mums. Sit down and see how long it’ll take to put a proper wedding together.”

“I want you to have everything in a wedding you want. I just don’t want to wait,” Harry admits softly.

“I just want you, me and our family. Families. Everything else is negotiable.”

Harry kisses Louis with every ounce of love he has for her, with every emotion he’s bottled up for the past few weeks as he’s planned this night.

“Gonna marry you so hard, baby.”

“Not if I marry you harder Hazza.”

“Now, let’s start practicing for the honeymoon.”


End file.
